


Indulge

by theminiummark



Series: Singing in the Shower [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex in a tub, power bottom Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: At the end of a long day, Geno tells Sid what he wants and Sid indulges him.





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sid/Geno Heatwave
> 
> Prompts used:  
> Body worship by either Geno or Sidney  
> Bathing/washing kink. Sex optional but intimacy would be wonderful.  
> Shower sex. Optional: exhibition

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Geno looks back over his shoulder and grins. He shifts, his ass peeking out of the water with a faint swish as it moves around him. There are a few islands of bubbles still floating sporadically in the water and the temperature has cooled, enough that faint goosebumps blossom on Geno’s skin where it rises out of the water. Sid shifts to his knees and runs his hands up the back of Geno’s thighs. Geno lets out a faint laugh. 

“You love me,” he mutters, resting his cheek against the cool porcelain of the giant bathtub he made Sid buy when Sid was building his house. And he’s right, Sid does love him, for all his idiosyncrasies, his annoyances, and his irritations, he fucking loves this man that’s practically begging for it right now. Fuck, Sid can’t say no, not to Geno. 

Sid hums softly and winds his hands around Geno’s hips. He’s still open from when Sid ate him and fucked him out after their game and there are faint marks from Sid's fingers on his thighs. With the promise of an off day, they usually indulge a little more. Geno had been all over Sid as soon as they had walked into the house. He pulls Sid up the stairs, orders him to strip and get on the bed. Sid, always up for what Geno wants, complies with no comment. He sits on the edge of the bed as Geno follows suit and comes to straddle Sid, resting his weight on Sid’s thighs for a moment, to take a kiss, before pushing Sid down to the bed. 

“Want to ride your face, Sid.”

Sid can’t hold back the groan that escapes his throat. Fuck yes, please. He loves eating Geno out as much as Geno loves Sid’s tongue in his ass. 

Geno wastes no time, crawling up to Sid’s mouth, before turning to face Sid’s dick and straddle Sid’s face. Sid guides him into place, gripping a good handful of his ass, spreading him to get a good look at his hole. Sid’s tongue is on Geno and they both groan as he lick’s across Geno’s hole, not dipping in just yet, but Sid doesn’t last long, before he’s circling Geno’s rim, before getting the tip just in, jabbing in with short bursts, wiggling in deeper every few strokes. In no time, he’s stabbing in deep, leaving lush, wet kisses on Geno’s rim. Soon, Geno is wet and loose, and Sid’s face is soaked. 

Geno isn’t idle, pushing back onto Sid and slowly, oh so slow, running his hands down Sid’s stomach to his groin, where his tough remains light and teasing. Sid’s harder than he can remember in no time.

Geno draws it out, taking his time with Sid’s dick and thoroughly enjoying Sid’s mouth. Sid is lost in the sensations, not even caring about coming, content just to let Geno use him. His mind’s consumed with Geno, the game and everything else far away. 

Geno comes like that, Sid licking deep into his ass, his hand working his and Sid’s dick in slow, long pulls. Sid groans, hips bucking, when he feels Geno’s come across his chest and abs. The groan turns into a whine when Geno kneels up and moves off of him, reaching into the drawer in the nightstand for the lube. 

Geno’s quick to add to fingers straight away, giving Sid a shameless view. He thrusts for a few moments, and Sid sees that Geno hasn’t even gone soft, still hard and dripping, his cock bobbing with each thrust into himself. 

He doesn’t let Sid rest for long. He pulls his fingers out and strokes Sid with the same fingers, adding a bit of lube, before tossing the tube off the bed. He straddles Sid, positioning himself above Sid’s dick, using those powerful thighs to lower himself down. 

Geno sets a fast pace. Sid can only grip Geno’s hips and hold back his orgasm for as long as he can. Geno bounces, his hand speeding along his dick. 

It’s over in minutes, Sid coming first, the world whiting out as he comes hard, deep in Geno’s body. Seconds later, he feels Geno tighten around him with his second orgasm that night. It makes him grind back into Geno, spurting again. 

Geno collapses onto Sid’s chest. 

“Fuck, G, I think you killed me.”

Geno snorts and smacks him on his chest. 

“Rinse off in shower, now, then bath.”

Fuck, such a pushy asshold he has tonight. But Sid does exactly as Geno asks, and finds he can’t complain, especially with the company. 

Geno sighs now, pushing his hips back and Sid sinks inside his body. The muscles in Geno’s back flex and move under his skin and Sid growls again and he pushes in. He could stay here forever, with Geno wrapped around him, the water cooling slowly in the tub, the rest of the world forgotten for these few precious hours. The tips of his fingers are wrinkled from the time in the water and Geno’s toes are too. Sid leans down and presses a kiss to Geno’s shoulder blades, the curve of his back as he’s arched backwards over the edge of the tub a tantalising expanse of skin that Sid wants to lick every inch of. 

He would have put money on them not coming again, too many times in too short amount of time. Geno has been wrung out but Sid pushes inside once more and Geno comes with a full body shudder, his skin squeaking against the tub as he searches for purchase of the slick porcelain. 

“Sid,” and it’s just that, just his name, breathed out by Geno in that voice he gets when he’s just come, that’s enough to make Sid groan and come himself. He leans down, head to Geno’s shoulder. 

“I do love you.” He says and Geno reaches behind him and curls his hand around Sid’s thigh. 

“I know.”


End file.
